BW089
| ja_op=やじるしになって！ | ja_ed=みてみて☆こっちっち | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=西田健一 | directorn=1 | director=西田健一 | artn=1 | art=志村泉 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=BW081-BW090| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Iris and the Rogue Dragonite! (Japanese: アイリスと暴れ者カイリュー！ Iris and the Roughneck !) is the 89th episode of the , and the 746th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 26, 2012 and in the United States on November 24, 2012. Blurb A fierce aerial battle is taking place between a Hydreigon and a Dragonite! Their battle disturbs a flock of Pidove, who get caught in the crossfire when they try to scatter. Dragonite tries to protect the flock—but that leaves the Pokémon open to Hydreigon’s attack, which smashes it into the ground! Dragonite attempts to fly away, but its wing was injured in the fall, and it crashes into a power plant, damaging some equipment. Meanwhile, as our heroes prepare for another day of training at Cynthia’s house, the power suddenly goes out. Officer Jenny stops by to ask Cynthia for help, but she’s out of town, so the officer fills our heroes in on what she thinks is happening: a rogue Dragonite has attacked the power plant, knocking out the electricity! This doesn’t sound right to Iris, and she’s determined to go check it out for herself. When our heroes arrive at the power plant, they discover that Dragonite has sealed itself inside, so Iris, Ash, and Dawn wriggle through the air ducts to reach it. The injured Dragonite is not at all happy to be disturbed, and when Iris becomes trapped in the room with it, Officer Jenny decides she needs backup. She recruits three powerful Trainers to help her catch the rogue Dragonite. But inside, Iris manages to communicate with the injured Pokémon, and discovers that its “attack” on the power plant was just an accident! She calls to Ash and Cilan to find some proof of Dragonite’s innocence. Officer Jenny and her new recruits manage to break through the barrier and confront Dragonite! Iris pleads with them not to hurt her new friend, and when that doesn’t work, she puts herself between Dragonite and the others to protect it. It’s a standoff for the moment, until Ash and Cilan arrive with the proof they’ve been looking for: a surveillance camera’s recording of Dragonite protecting the Pidove flock and being injured in the process. Officer Jenny says she won’t be pressing charges, and after Dragonite recovers at the Pokémon Center, it’s free to go. Our heroes are thrilled, and Dragonite starts to fly away...and then reconsiders. To Iris’s great delight, it turns around and comes back to her—and the aspiring Dragon Master finally has a second Dragon-type Pokémon on her team! Meanwhile, it seems Team Rocket have found what they’ve been looking for, and they eagerly await the Boss’s reaction... Plot During a between a and a , Dragonite launches a , which Hydreigon dodges. Hydreigon then turns around and fires a triple , which Dragonite dodges. Their battle continues into a forest. Attacking at the same time with Flamethrower and Hyper Beam, the attacks collide and send out a shock wave that scares a flock of . Seeing the Hydreigon about to attack with , Dragonite shields the flock of Pidove with his own body. Dazed from the attack, Hydreigon manages to hit Dragonite again with a Hyper Beam and make him crash against a cliff before falling into a river, injured. Dragonite surfaces and attempts to fly off, but with his injured wing, Dragonite crashes into a nearby power plant, destroying the top of a tower in the process. This causes the alarms to go off and a large group of surround Dragonite. Meanwhile, and are making morning preparations at Cynthia's villa when the town is struck by a power outage. The hairdryer that was using suddenly stops, and as they are wondering what is going on, Officer Jenny comes and informs the group that the Dragon Pokémon, Dragonite, has apparently attacked the power plant. Officer Jenny reveals that she came to ask for Cynthia's help in capturing the rogue Pokémon, but Cynthia is not at home. Officer Jenny then leaves. After Officer Jenny leaves, expresses her disbelief that Dragonite had attacked the power plant for no reason. She heads off for the power plant, along with Ash, Dawn, , and . At the power plant, the group of Magnemite are using a combined attack on Dragonite in an attempt to overwhelm him, but it doesn't seem to be very effective as Dragonite shakes the attacks off and counters with a Flamethrower. Dragonite then flies through the power plant, and finds himself at a dead end. However, there is a door to his left. As he enters, he is followed closely by the Magnemite and workers. Dragonite uses on some of machinery in the room and blocks the door, followed by an to freeze the opening and seal himself inside. Dragonite then goes to sleep to heal himself. Officer Jenny and two of the workers then talk about how to get into the sealed room, and one of the workers decide to go in through the air ducts. However, none of them can fit. It is here when Iris, Ash, Dawn, Cilan, and Meloetta show up and offer to help. Before Ash goes through the air duct to follow Iris, Officer Jenny hands him a Poké Ball, but Ash refuses, saying that he is sure Iris will be able to calm it down. Iris, Dawn and Ash manage to fit through, but Cilan, much to his sadness, stays behind because he is unable to fit through the air duct. Iris finds the Dragonite laying inside the power plant and realizes that he is injured. Dragonite awakens and Iris attempts to talk to him, but he gets upset and starts attacking the plant once again. Dragonite uses Flamethrower on Iris, but and use and to block the attack. Dragonite tries to use Thunder Punch on the two water Pokémon but they both dodge the attack. The enraged Pokémon then uses Flamethrower on the wall, creating a hole. Before things get any worse, Meloetta materializes and calms Dragonite down using its song. Ash and Dawn then decide to catch Dragonite with the Poké Ball that Officer Jenny offered. Just as Iris is about to join them, Dragonite's wing hurts once more, causing him to fall and launch a Flamethrower at the ceiling, sending parts of the ceiling raining down and blocking the exit he had just made, and separating Ash and Dawn from Iris, Piplup, and Oshawott. Ash and Dawn meet back up with Cilan and Officer Jenny, and Officer Jenny tells them about her plan to call in some Trainers from Undella Town in order to bring the Dragonite out by force. Ash, Dawn, and Cilan are opposed to this idea, and Ash runs to tell Iris about the plan. Iris turns around and touches Dragonite, and in doing so, sees some of his memories and finds out that it was in a battle with a Hydreigon and was protecting a flock of Pidove. Iris then tells Ash that Dragonite did not mean to cause any trouble and orders Ash to go find proof of Dragonite's innocence. Dawn, Cilan and Ash then go off to look for evidence, as Officer Jenny brings in four Trainers from Undella Town. Cilan finds the cliff that Dragonite partially destroyed, and spots a surveillance camera mounted on one of the trees. As they are doing that, Officer Jenny arrives at the plant with the four Trainers, who send out a , a , a , and a . Officer Jenny sends out her . As Iris is talking to Dragonite, Officer Jenny, the Trainers, and their Pokémon arrive at the door Dragonite had sealed with an Ice Beam. Gurdurr spins the steel beam it is holding and then breaks down the makeshift barrier. Darmanitan then uses to remove the rest of the blockage. Dragonite wakes up and a battle takes places, with Dragonite using Flamethrower, Ferrothorn using , Garbodor using , Darmanitan using Flamethrower, Gurdurr using , and Magmortar using . All the attacks cancel each other out. During the temporary pause in the battle, Iris steps between the Trainers' Pokémon and Dragonite and declares that they will have to get through her to get Dragonite. Everyone and all of the Pokémon, including Dragonite, look shocked at this, and pause, which is when Ash, Dawn, and Cilan rush in and show Officer Jenny a video of Dragonite being injured in the process of trying to protect the flock a Pidove. However, before Dragonite is able to leave the power plant, he collapses from his injuries. At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy and are treating Dragonite's injuries. Officer Jenny arrives and decides to forgive Dragonite and lets him go. Dragonite is about to leave, but stops. He is impressed by how Iris defended him when no one else would, and decides that he would like to travel with Iris. Iris then catches him with a Poké Ball. is then shown to have found the Abyssal Ruins. Major events * a . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Iris's Dragonite TV episode debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Jervis * Four Trainers from Undella Town * Power Plant workers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * (Officer Jenny's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * (multiple) * (multiple) * Trivia * Team Rocket's Pokémon Live Caster: Kyurem VS the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo / * As I'm Lost ~By Your Side~, an instrumental of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~, is used as background music. Errors * When sings to , its midriff is not colored in green. BW089 error.png|The error Dub edits In other languages |nl= |fi= |de= |el= |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |pl= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= }} 089 Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura de:Dragoran außer Rand und Band! es:EP751 fr:BW089 it:BW089 ja:BW編第89話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第89集